


Greed

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lingerie, M/M, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "You guys like it?" He questioned and he was nervous even if he knew there was no reason to be."It's perfect, baby. You look so pretty for us." Youngjae said with a strain to his voice as he thumbed at the lace over Jackson's chest.--(Kinktober Day 9 - Lingerie)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> note: big damn. I'm really a legend and did 4.8k of jackson with maknae line. slap a beard on me and call me god already. this was supposed to have bondage too but I'm a dumbass and forgot until i literally finished writing the whole thing. also p.s. its 10am and I'm too lazy to edit this. it's all over the place and tbh i dont really like how it came out but oh well

Jackson had a surprise for his boys. Well, it was for him too, but for them to enjoy.

Sighing with a little shiver he ran his own hand over his skin, fingers trembling as he felt how smooth he was, his thighs, his legs, his navel and his chest; the dark patch of hair that usually sat at the base of his cock gone and all that was left behind was smooth skin. He ran his own hands everywhere he could reach, just mindlessly feeling around and shuddering whenever he touched himself in places where he was the most sensitive. He loved when Youngjae made him nice and smooth everywhere.

In the beginning of their relationship he hadn't known how good Youngjae was with his hands until he'd gently coaxed Jackson to let him shave him. It had only been his two day old stubble, but he'd been baby smooth after, no accidental cuts or missed spots. It was before they'd even added Yugyeom and BamBam into their relationship, barely discovering things they liked and getting comfortable enough to verbally express their kinks, fantasies and desires.

It was a mutual thing they discovered, though Youngjae had brought the subject up first. They'd been lying down watching a Disney movie and Youngjae had thumbed at the waistband of Jackson's briefs and he'd grunted and pulled it up and let it snap back. He had looked at Jackson and he had kissed him hard until he was left breathless and trying to lean up for more.

"You know, you'd look really pretty in a pair of soft panties." He'd kept his eyes locked with Jackson's and his lips had parted as Jackson had whined and flushed a pretty shade of pink.

"You really think so?" Jackson had gone even redder and he'd swallowed thickly as Youngjae's pupils had dilated as he nodded, his eyes running down the length of his body and back to the plain navy blue briefs.

"Yeah." He had been breathless as his hands toyed with the waistband again. "Some nice soft ones, only the best ones for you, baby. A light pink or a dark red, maybe some lacy ones or an open back so when i needed you I'd just bend you over and make you take it."

Jackson's breath had been sucked from his lungs, his fingers trembling as he clutched onto Youngjae's white shirt. When they had first met, Jackson hadn't been expecting him to have such a dirty mouth or to be so kinky, but he'd been pleasantly surprised the first time they had had sex, and after that it had been glorious discovering just how far Youngjae's dirty talk went or how rough he could get.

"You'd buy me some? Make me wear something pretty for you?" Jackson had breathlessly asked and Youngjae had nodded, his hands tugging down his briefs roughly before he was manhandling him onto his hands and knees on the sofa, pressing his chest down and holding him by the neck and thrusting his fingers into into Jackson quickly, spitting on his hand and using it to slick up his cock before he was pushing into him, hole still open from just that morning and making it easier.

Youngjae had indeed bought him panties, they'd sat together on his couch a few days later, laptop open and on a lingerie website opened to the underwear section. Jackson had been hesitant, and truthfully a little turned on, after he saw the prices on each of them, and he'd tried to get Youngjae to buy him some that weren't so expensive, but the younger had pressed a kiss to his lips to silence him and then he had started scrolling, both of them pointing some out and adding the ones they liked to their cart. Jackson's dick had twitched to life as Youngjae took his credit card out and and began putting in the needed information before he was pressing the _confirm purchase_ button.

They'd been in Jackson's apartment, Jackson sat on his lap and rocking himself back and forth, his mouth open and Youngjae's come covered fingers had been pressing between his lips when the doorbell had rang, making Jackson whimper and Youngjae groan, letting Jackson lift off his lap before he was putting his boxers on and going to open the door.

He had came back with a box, Jackson's eyes sparkling as he watched him go in the kitchen for a box cutter, the flaps open when he sat beside him and placed it on his lap. "It's yours, you take them out."

They'd been undoubtedly very pretty, one of them pure white with little black polka dots around the waistband, the second he took out of its package had been a dark crimson red with the front being completely in lace and see through, the third was a pair of black boyshorts with the word _BABY_ printed across the back and the last ones were a light peach color, backless just like Youngjae had wanted. They were simple, but Jackson had immediately fallen in love with them, throwing the box to the floor and climbing back onto Youngjae's lap to show him how thankful he was for his gifts.

When Jackson had first tried them on they'd felt great on his skin and he'd been so excited to show Youngjae. He'd thought about shaving and if Youngjae would like it, and he wasn't sure but he had done it anyway, removing the hair from his legs until he was smooth and felt even better than before.

When he had gotten to Youngjae's house they'd went out to dinner, Jackson couldn't stop fidgeting and trying not to get hard as the soft fabric of the panties kept rubbing against his dick. Youngjae had taken him for ice cream after, putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side with a kiss to his temple. It had been sweet and Jackson had almost forgotten about his underwear, but then when they were in Youngjae's car, the younger had kissed him and gripped at his thighs with a strength that made Jackson want to crawl over him and ride his cock right there in the parking lot of the ice cream shop.

They'd gotten home and Youngjae had picked him up with an ease that made Jackson gasp and whimper until their clothes had been pulled off, Youngjae's fingers working to undo his jeans and them slowly pulling them down. They'd both stopped when his hand came to rest on his hip, his fingers brushing against the soft fabric before he was pulling away and looking down at him with his pupils so blown out his eyes were practically black.

"Holy fuck, hyung." Youngjae had been breathles and his hands couldn't stop touching, his fingers running over the bulge in the front that stretched the material obscenely. "I was right, you look so fucking pretty."

"You like it?" Jackson had bit his lip and looked at him with twinkling eyes and Youngjae had nodded with another curse, his hands running over over inch of the underwear.

It had taken him a few seconds after that to realize how smooth he was, groaning and flipping Jackson over and pulling his hips up, pulling the panties aside and diving down to start licking at his rim, his tongue pushing into him and making Jackson whine into the sheets with a surprised cry of his name.

"You've got yourself smooth for me too, baby? Nice and pretty and all for me?" Youngjae hadn't taken the panties off as he fingered him open, fingers slick with lube that he'd gotten somewhere Jackson didn't care about and he hadn't taken them off him when he'd pressed his dick into him, thrusting hard and fast immediately after, he had kept them pulled to the side as he fucked him within am inch of his life, growling praise after praise against his back and his neck and into his ears as he ran his hands over his smooth thighs and down to his calves and up again.

They'd both came so fast that time, Youngjae's hips stuttering and his come pulsing into him. It's what made Jackson come too, spurting into the panties, coming untouched and dropping down completely, boneless and sated as Youngjae pulled out and flipped him over on his back, kissing him and his hands still running along his legs.

"Next time we'll get you nice and smooth everywhere, hmm? Would you like that, Jackson?" He'd brought his hand to touch the front of the ruined underwear and Jackson had nodded with a smile, leaning over Youngjae and kissing him, straddling him and laying his head on his chest, ignoring the mess on him, in him.

It was around a year into their relationship when they met Yugyeom and BamBam. They'd been at a party of one of Youngjae's college friends, Jackson was sat next to him on the couch when the two had came and sat next to them, asking how they knew Jinyoung and if they were close.

They'd gotten along instantly, laughing and joking and they'd just kept running into Youngjae on campus after that and they'd became fast friends. They started hanging out and Youngjae had seen how quickly they'd developed an infatuation for Jackson. Yugyeom was sort of extremely obvious about it, always staring at Jackson and paying such close attention to everything he did and said, catering to his every want and need. He'd been a little like a kid with a crush on their baby sitter and it had been cute.

BamBam hadn't been as obvious about it. He would just stare at Jackson, he'd stare _a lot_ , at his lips when he talked, at his ass when he did anything that remotely brought attention to it, and that was almost everything because come on, Jackson Wang was _thick_. His touches would linger, his hand on his thigh staying for longer than necessary when he laughed and touched his knee.

Youngjae would know the signs anywhere, he had after all experienced them first hand with himself toward Jackson when they'd first met. And Jackson wasn't dumb either, he _knew_ and he he had tried laying off for a bit at first until they'd talked and done a lot of thinking and discussing, until they came to an agreement; after that he'd encouraged them. It had been dangerous, they'd had their friendship with the both of them to think about, but they'd taken that risk.

First it had been Yugyeom, Jackson had planned and Youngjae had helped, setting up a place on Jackson's living room floor with blankets and pillows, stuffing a bottle of lube into his pillowcase and turning it over so it was out of sight.

They'd made sure BamBam was busy, sending a message to Yugyeom about a movie night that BamBam sadly couldn't come to because he was given the late shift at the pizza place he worked at.

Yugyeom had happily accepted, bringing a bag of snacks and setting them down on the coffee table that had been pushed to the side, settling down next to Jackson in his sweatpants and fading Avengers t-shirt. They'd been twenty minutes into the movie when Jackson had placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing softly and making Yugyeom cough and jump in surprise his own hand coming to grip his wrist and nervously look over at Youngjae who was already looking at him.

He had at first tried pushing Jackson's hand away, shuffling back with a fumble of words towards Youngjae that only stopped when he smiled. "It's okay, Yugyeom. Don't you want him?"

He'd sounded kind of like a pimp trying to sell him to a customer, but Yugyeom had frowned and he'd looked overly confused and it had been oddly endearing. Jackson had began crawling towards him and Youngjae had found it sexy as hell, his cock taking intrest and starting to harden as Yugyeom froze in place, lying further down until he was completely on his back with Jackson over him, legs on either side of Yugyeom's thighs.

"Come on, Yug." Jackson had whispered and grabbed Yugyeom's hands, placing them on his thighs and leaving them there as he sat up with his ass right om Yugyeom's covered cock.

"Look at him, he's so willing and he _wants_ it." Youngjae had gotten closer, his own hand landing on the youngest's chest and rubbing softly. "You going to leave him hanging?"

Yugyeom hadn't said anything, but his hands had started moving from his pants covered thighs up to his waist, just holding him there and breathing heavily as Youngjae's hand had kept rubbing at his chest, brushing his nipples through his shirt and dipping down to the hem and pulling it up so he could touch his skin.

"Help him move his hips, go on." Youngjae's voice was right by his ear, his teeth grazing his earlobe and his tongue teasing. "Rock him back and forth on you, yeah like that. Move your hands up amd play with his chest, good. Just touch wherever you want, he likes a bit of everything."

And it had escalated until Jackson was under Yugyeom, his legs wrapped around Yugyeom's hips as he thrust into him rapidly, their noises loud and encouraging as Jackson's nails scratched at his back. Youngjae had thoroughly enjoyed the show and he'd cleaned them all up with a wet towel after. They'd talked about it for a long time and that had just been it.

BamBam had been easier, he'd just accepted it and it was a bit funny because they'd thought it would've been the other way around. They'd kind of done the same thing as they had with Yugyeom and it had been the same up until the part where Jackson had grabbed his skinny thigh. BamBam had looked between the both of them and after Youngjae's encouraging nod he had gone for it. Jackson had been a bit surprised and he'd gasped as he was pulled onto his lap, large hands reaching back to grab at his ass. BamBam had opened him up and he'd helped him sink down on his cock, his hand grabbing Youngjae's and pulling him close until he was able to push his sweats down and grip his dick, pumping his hand up and down while the other landed on Jackson's ass with a resounding slap.

It was a bit surprising after that, how easily the two fit into their relationship. Youngjae grew fond of them really fast, and then he slowly fell for them as much as he had for Jackson. They all doted on Jackson though, gave him all their attention and affection in millions of ways.

When they'd first found out about the panties Yugyeom had fallen a bit in love with him in them and he'd encourage him to wear them even more often, something Jackson was always happy to do and something BamBam and Youngjae were grateful for. BamBam had, apparently, a giant thing for Jackson in pretty things. He was probably even a bit obsessed with it, buying Jackson pretty underwear and soft socks that came up to his thighs that he wore around their apartment, whichever they were in that day.

He'd then voiced that, "You'd look so hot in a matching little bra." He had said it mindlessly, just sharing an opinion out loud, but the idea had been planted in Youngjae's and Jackson's brains and then Youngjae had bought him a set.

BamBam had gone a little wild the first night Jackson had worn the navy blue panties with the matching lace bra, thigh highs the same color and making him look unbelievably sinful and cute at the same time. BamBam had spent hours teasing him, his hands not being able to stop touching the lace underwear, down the the thigh highs and then up to his chest, toying with his nipples through the lace and then being replaced by his mouth, sucking on the hardened nubs through the material and biting and pulling, soaking the fabric with his spit.

Jackson had came twice that night, once with BamBam's mouth on his nipples and his hand teasing his dick and then again with BamBam inside him, panties pulled to the side and one of the straps of the bra falling off his shoulder as he bounced himself on the younger man's cock.

Thinking back on all those times from months ago, Jackson was oddly sentimental. He pushed the memories away for now though and instead reached his hands between his parted legs, lube slick fingers rubbing over his loose hole and easily pushing two in, gasping into the quiet room. The third finger came easily after that, pressing in beside the first two and stretching him some more. Jackson's mouth fell open, his other hand coming up to his own chest and flicking his own nipples as he spread the three fingers he had inside himself. Before he could come he pulled his fingers out, trembling for a few seconds, his fingers digging into his thighs. Shakily he reached off to the side, fingers closing around the cool glass plug he'd gotten himself just for this occasion.

Jackson stood up from where he was lying on the bed and grabbed the pair of underwear on the bed, the first pair he'd taken out of that box with Youngjae all that time ago, the softness of them making him shudder in pleasure as he pulled them up his legs and over his hips, tucking his dick in comfortably. He easily clipped on the bra afterwards, his fingers pulling the straps so he could get his arms through them and up on his shoulders, the black lace against his chest bringing a spark of need through his entire body. The socks came next, they were white, lacy and pretty with a black trim on the top, his fingers gentle as he pulled them up his legs. They'd been a gjft from Yugyeom, the first pair the younger had ever gotten him and it was surprising how each item matched everything. 

He was wearing them for a special day, each one holding a special place in his heart. It was officially a year since the four of them had decided it was time to move in together.

He knew he wouldn't have to wait much for Youngjae and the boys to get home. He'd gotten a text from him saying he was on his way to pick BamBam up from work with Yugyeom and that they'd be home soon. Jackson had been in the bathroom at that time, just finished getting himself ready before he'd come into their room.

Just as he finished pulling on one of Yugyeom's shirts, he heard the front door open and Youngjae's voice calling out to him. "Babe?"

Jackson melted a little bit as he heard his voice, fingers running through his hair once and then he was openimg the door and walking into the living room. "Hey you're all awfully home early. Here i was thinking i would have some more time with the secret man I've been seeing behind your backs."

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to his lips, his hand settling on his waist before he was pulling away and going into the kitchen.

"I'll get someone to beat him up." BamBam scoffed and also pressed a kiss to his lips though his was just a chaste peck with a soft pat to his ass.

Youngjae pulled him closer after BamBam pulled away and plopped down on the couch, his hands moving under the shirt and settling on his bare back, tugging him until they were nose to nose. "I really hope he's worth it and not just wasting your time."

Jackson laughed, rolling his eyes as he allowed Youngjae to kiss him, parting his lips and humming softly as he bit his lip and pulled back.

"Please, stop this crazy jealousy." He scoffed and then moaned when Youngjae leaned in to kiss him again, his tongue pushing into his mouth and his hands settling on his ass, squeezing at the same time as he sucked on his tongue.

"I'll beat him up. Make you watch and then make him watch as i bend you over and fuck you until you're begging me to stop." Youngjae whispered with his lips grazing Jackson's with every word. It was obviously a joke, probably, maybe, maybe not, but it still made Jackson's dick twitch in his panties.

"You sound very serious." He teased and huffed a laugh when Yugyeom came out of the kitchen with a spoon in his hand and yogurt cup in the other.

"He's serious, remember that one time we went to Mark's party?"

Jackson rolled his eyes but shrugged and let the subject drop, pulling away from Youngjae and walking back down the hall to their bedroom. "Hold on I have a surprise." He sing songed and ignored their questions, closing the door behind himself and pulling off the shirt, crawling onto the bed and sitting up on his knees. "Okay, come look!" He called and not even ten seconds later the door was opening and one by one they walked into the room, stopping in their tracks as they ran their eyes all over him.

"Fuck." BamBam breathed out and Youngjae echoed him, equally as breathless.

"What's this for?" Yugyeom asked as he stepped forward and reached out to touch his cheek with gentle fingers.

"You guys like it?" He questioned and he was nervous even if he knew there was no reason to be. "It's officially a year since we all moved in together and i wanted to do something special."

Youngjae and BamBam had moved to stand right in front of him too, their hands touching any place they could as they watched Jackson shiver at every touch.

"It's perfect, baby. You look so pretty for us." Youngjae said with a strain to his voice as he thumbed at the lace over Jackson's chest.

"I chose everything specifically for this. I was going to get a new set, but i decided this might be a bit more special. Has more meaning." Jackson muttered and groaned when a hand ran over the front of the panties. "I- I grabbed the first pair of panties Youngjae got me. The first pair I've ever owned. The bra is the first one Bammie got me, the one he gave me on my first birthday together. And the socks are the very first ones Gyeommie got me for Christmas, the first Christmas we all spent together in my old apartment too." He looked up through his lashes and reached up to toy with the strap of the bra. "It's a first everything for our first year living together."

Youngjae was the first to be on him, crawling onto the bed and placing his hand on his waist and the other on the back if his head, lips meeting in a bruising kiss that had them both making soft noises as the bed dipped and Yugyeom and BamBam joined them. Jackson pulled back and pressed small pecks to his lips before turning to kiss BamBam, his hand wrapping around his neck and the other seeking out Yugyeom, breaking from the kiss again and pulling Yugyeom toward him.

Slowly he was pushed back onto the bed, his legs stretching out and bending to accommodate BamBam between them when he placed himself there. Youngjae was pullimg his shirt off and undoing his jeans while Yugyeom was down to his boxers already.

"I'm already stretched, Bammie." He whispered and BamBam swallowed thickly, his hands slightly trembling as he ran them over his body. "You can pull my little panties down and just put your cock inside me. I'm ready to take it, don't need to be stretched."

"Christ, you're filthy." BamBam whined and his hands moved to the waistband of the underwear, pulling them down and off his legs. "Where'd you get this?" He pushed at the end of the plug with his fingers and Jackson moaned, his chest heaving rapidly as his dick twitched to life.

"I bought it." He replied and moaned when he felt the plug being pulled out only to be thrust back in.

"You get yourself ready for us, Jackson hyung?" Yugyeom asked as his hands ran over the smooth skin of his stomach, fingers tickling and bringing jolts of arousal at the same time.

"Yes," He gasped and whined when BamBam took his dick into his hand and bent down to take him into his mouth.

"He's always ready," BamBam added once he pulled back, his lips pulled into a smirk. "He's got so much cock in him all the time i don't think he's ever not ready to just _take_ it."

Youngjae laughed, his lips landing back on Jackson's as he let his hands roam freely. "How about we let Gyeom-ah go first? let him have at it and then when he's come he'll pull out and one of us will go next. Or what if when Yugyeom's well and truly satisfied, we _both_ take his place. Bet you'd absolutely love that right? Two cocks stretching you open and fucking you until you can't _breathe_ without feeling it after."

Yugyeom snickered at Youngjae's words, his breath hitting Jackson's cheek and tickling him as he nipped and sucked on his jaw.

"Anything you want, Jae. Promise. _anything_." Jackson could already feel it, his muscles tensing as he clenched around the plug.

"Okay, go on then Yugyeom-ah." BamBam moved from between his legs and instead lied down beside him, mouth opening when Youngjae bent to kiss him, fingers interlocking with Jackson's as his other hand wrapped around Youngjae's neck.

Yugyeom settled nicely between Jackson's legs, his hips grinding down against him and forcing a choked out moan from him. Jackson stretched his hand up under the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube and placed it in Yugyeom's hand. Yugyeom poured a small amount onto his palm and them reached down to coat his dick with it, stroking himself and grunting at the contact, closing the bottle and putting it to the side. Yugyeom pulled the plug out of him slowly and tossed it to the side as well, grabbing his legs and placing them over his shoulders, bending him in half as he leaned down and kissed him, his hand between them guiding his dick to Jackson's hole and pushing in in one smooth thrust.

Yugyeom was always either entirely a tease about fucking him or right to the point, this time Jackson was thankful that he started slow and after a few thursts he sped up, his hips snapping at a rapid pace, the sound of skin slapping skin joining the stuttering moans they both let out and the sound of Youngjae and BamBam kissing.

Yugyeom's hands were everywhere, never focusing on one place for long before they were somewhere else on his body. Youngjae was back to touching him too, his hand reaching for Jackson's cock and stroking lazily as BamBam leaned up and turned Yugyeom's head towards him, pressing their lips together as Yugyeom rolled his hips and slowed his thrusts.

Jackson's lips parted as he looked at them, his dick twitching in Youngjae's grasp and a whine catching in his throat.

Yugyeom was back to thrusting into him after they pulled away, his hands bruising against his waist as he groaned and muttered curse after curse, lips parting as Jackson tightened around him after his cock brushed up just right against his prostate. Yugyeom caught on right away, thrusting even harder as he angled each thrust just right so he kept hitting that spot inside him that made Jackson feel like he was being robbed of air.

Youngjae's mouth closed around one of his nipples throught the lace of the bra so suddenly, teeth biting and pulling as his hand kept stroking him, thumb running over the slick head and rubbing until he was arching up and whimpering. Yugyeom's movements got rougher and lost their rhythm, his hips moving quickly as he got close, BamBam's hands on his chest, flicking and pinching his nipples.

Yugyeom came first, his movements stuttering into a slow grind as Youngjae pulled him into a kiss and BamBam leant down to kiss Jackson. Youngjae's hand was still on his dick, still moving up and down and when BamBam leant down to bite at his nipple through the bra, he cried out and came into Youngjae's hand, Yugyeom grinding into him to ride out their orgasms with a few short thrusts.

"You know, we're just getting started, Jackson." Youngjae whispered against his cheek and Jackson exhaled shakily, his hand coming up to curl into his hair as he pulled him into another kiss.

"Anything, remember?"

 

 


End file.
